


Cockles WG Drabbles

by Cassie_Madds



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Misha likes food, Supernatural Conventions, Weight Gain
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-01
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2018-12-22 09:45:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11964816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cassie_Madds/pseuds/Cassie_Madds
Summary: Basically Misha likes food and Jensen enables him mostly. Either way, Misha eats and Jensen sometimes joins him.





	1. Late... Again

**Author's Note:**

> Misha is late to every event at the convention due to the amount of food in the green room. Anyways, some adorable Cockles gayness happens and it's cute. 
> 
> Feel free to ask me for fanfic suggestions! You can message me on tumblr: jensenismydad or email me at katcakelayney@gmail.com 
> 
> Constructive criticism is always welcomed! Feel free to let me know what you think!!

Misha had been late to every event at the convention today so far and Jensen was starting to get worried. It wasn't until their photo op that Jensen noticed that something was off, Misha arrived a couple minutes late wearing a sweater that he didn't have on earlier. It's not like it was cold in the convention hall but then again Misha was weird like that. The blue eyed man made his way over to where Jensen was standing and quietly apologized for being late. They started up the photo op like normal and fans came through asking Misha and Jensen to pose in certain ways. A fan asked them to hug, something that was quite normal for a fan to ask but Misha seemed reluctant. Misha would never pass up the opportunity to PDA all over the place with Jensen, it was just unheard of. Jensen narrowed his eyes in confusion but quickly shook the look away and quickly latched onto his dark haired, short friend. That's when he noticed it, Misha's belly was the first thing he felt, hard and round. Misha almost grimaced but hid it from Jensen as best as he could. He wrapped his arms around Jensen's neck loosely, posing for the photo with a large smile. 

After the photo op ended, Misha headed to the green room. Jensen, being curious, followed him there. They had a thirty minute break now before their panel started so Jensen wasn't too worried about it, what he was worried about though, was Misha being late and what Misha was up to during his breaks. He kept a close eye on Misha as he walked behind his bodyguard Chris. Chris waited outside as Jensen popped into the green room, not many people were inside. Misha wasn't anywhere to be found though. Jensen scanned the room, nothing looked out of place, except for the fold-up chair in front of the catering table. That caught Jensen's eye as weird, maybe it was Misha's considering how bloated he was during the photo op. Jensen walked further into the room, Jared was reading a magazine and it turns out that Misha was here after all. The blue eyed man sat on the floor closest to Jared with a paper plate in his lap piled high with food. His legs were crossed and he seemed extremely content where he was. Jared would occasionally reach over and run his fingers through Misha's thick, messy black hair causing Misha to lean into the touch. For some reason, that slightly angered Jensen, which he couldn't place his finger on. Jared's lips twitched into a small smile every time Misha would try to get closer to his hand. Jensen was quick to make his way over to his two friends, he sat down on the couch and smiled. Jared placed his magazine down.  
"Hey Jensen! How was the photo op?"  
Jensen glanced over towards Misha, who was stuffing pizza rolls into his mouth. He shook his head with a small smile and looked back over at Jared.  
"It was great, we had so many fans come by."  
Jensen looked over at Misha again who had looked up at Jensen for a moment, mid stuffing pizza rolls into his mouth.  
"Is this where you've been all day, Misha?"  
Jensen chuckled silently, a smile playing on his lips as Misha looked up. His cheek puffed out, mouth so full of pizza rolls he could barely chew. The blue eyed man just nodded simply as he ate. Jared rolled his eyes gently with a smile on his face, Jensen just laughed. Once Misha had finished chewing, he finally spoke.  
"It's all just so good and..." He takes a bite out of a heavily iced cupcake and continues.  
"And no one's been eating! I don't want the food to go to waste."  
Misha takes another large bite, smearing vanilla icing across his plump, pink lips. He moans around mouthfuls of the moist cake and licks his lips happily.  
"Why is it your responsibility to eat it all?"  
Jensen was genuinely curious, after all, this was Misha. Jared looked down at Misha at the mention of the question, obviously curious as well. Misha's eyes widened slightly as he slowly looked up at Jensen then looked over to Jared.  
"You're looking a stuffed there, Mish."  
Jared teased as he poked Misha's bloated belly. Misha scowled gently as his eyes wandered down to Jared's finger. Now that Jared mentioned it, his sweater was feeling a little tight. He had unbuttoned his pants already but that didn't stop the waistband from digging into his hips and under belly. Maybe he had overdone it a little but he just couldn't stop eating. He swatted Jared's hand away before stuffing the rest of the cupcake into his mouth.  
"I don't know."  
Jensen looked over at Jared, who looked over at Jensen. 

Jensen tried getting Misha to come early, he really did. He just wouldn't get up. Jensen decided not to fight Misha on that one, pick your battles and all. Thankfully, Misha wasn't too late though. He had struggled to get up from the chair in front of the catering table in the green room to get here. Misha was slow, his movements sluggish as he climbed on to the stage to meet Jensen. The sweater tight to his body, his pants done up again but under his belly. He got through the panel just fine, Jensen was positive that he was the only one who noticed Misha's bloated tummy under his thick sweater. Jensen helped Misha down from the stage, who was still bloated from his earlier endeavours. His hand dropped down to the fullest part of his belly as Jensen wrapped an arm around Misha's shoulders.  
"Can we go back to the green room quick? I left my jacket in there."  
Misha's voice broke through the silence between the two of them. Jensen rolled his eyes.  
"You sure this isn't about going back to grab a bite to eat before we leave?"  
A smile tugged at the corners of Jensen's mouth. Misha smiled sheepishly.  
"Well, I probably will grab something for the road."  
Jensen laughed and agreed to bring Misha back to the green room. They walked slowly, accomdating for Misha's almost comatose state. Misha kept both hands on his belly as he let Jensen lead him. They opened the door to the green room and Jensen looked over to Misha. "Where's your coat, Mish?"  
Misha looked around the room and sighed, finally he shrugged past Jensen. Wandering into the room, Misha spotted his coat by the couch where he was sitting earlier with Jared. Bending down was a pain but he managed to get the job done. He waltzed back over towards Jensen and smiled.  
"We can go now."


	2. Lazy Kitten

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen has been Misha's "owner" for a long time now. He reflects on how it's changed their lives for the better.

Jensen placed the plate of cake on the floor by Misha's bed, gently running his fingers through his boyfriend's soft, messy hair. Misha yawned, stretching out on his belly while purring softly at the feeling of gentle fingers massaging his scalp. If he had a tail, it would be flicking happily. Lazily lifting his head, Misha's eyes met Jensen's in a passionate display of affection. The smell of the chocolate cake filled his nostrils, making him turn towards it automatically. Jensen chuckled softly, "You hungry kitty? Good thing Rachel brought over some of her famous black forest cake for you." His fingers were intertwined with Misha's hair again and he couldn't help the little pur that escaped his mouth. Jensen watched contentedly as Misha ate. He knew Misha had been gaining a lot of weight and that he'd been spending too much time in headspace, that it was becoming unhealthy. He just couldn't help himself, Misha was so happy like this. The blue eyed man didn't have to worry about anything while in this state of mind, he didn't even have to speak. Misha's headspace consisted of him being a lazy house cat, which Jensen was fine with, but it was also the reason why Misha had been gaining so much. Jensen sighed, watching Misha eat and laze about was adorable but he really needed to stop feeding him sweets all the time. He spoiled him too much and now he was going to have to explain to kitten Misha why he couldn't have cake and icecream for breakfast anymore.

 

Another sigh escaped his lips, so caught up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Misha crawling towards the couch. He was pulled out of his trance by a faint meow and a thud. Jensen snapped his head over towards the noises to see Misha sitting on the floor in front of him, wanting up onto the couch but was too lazy to climb it himself. He meowed again but louder this time and kneaded his belly with his knuckles, indicating that he wanted a belly rub. Jensen pulled Misha up onto the couch with great difficulty, he weighed more than he did last week and that wasn't a good sign. A low grumble came from Misha's throat as Jensen man-handled him onto the couch. "You're getting too heavy for me to pick you up, sweetie. You're just gonna have to climb the couch yourself from now on." Misha looked at Jensen curiously, in headspace Misha forgets how to understand English so trying to communicate with him was useless, besides he was a cat. Misha rubbed his cheek against Jensen's arm, trying to nudge open a space for him to get between. The lazy kitten rolled over defeated, meowing loudly to get his human's attention. Misha began to knead at his belly again in attempts to get Jensen to give him a belly rub. Jensen gave in, the way Misha was looking up at him so adorably made him break. He looked so soft and squishy, like an oversized pillow. Jensen would like to sleep on Misha sometime before he makes his kitten lose the weight, just to see what it would feel like. Knowing Misha though, he'd push Jensen off. As a cat, Misha didn't realise that he was bigger than he seemed. Crawling on all fours made him seem smaller but he never noticed how his belly dragged along the floor with him or how he was too big to fit through his cat doors anymore. It was funny, watching Misha try to squeeze himself through his cat doors, inevitably getting stuck due to how huge he was. Misha had been skinny when he met Jensen, and he was almost never in headspace because he was embarrassed. That was nine years ago, Misha had other ways to deal with stress. He exercised a lot, went bicycle touring and did marathons. He was very active before Jensen became his "owner". Maybe it was Jensen's fault that Misha was like this now nine years later. Maybe it was because Misha was too comfortable being helpless. Jensen knew that Misha preferred to be in headspace over being an adult and there was nothing wrong with that.

 

Jensen continued to rub his fat cats belly in soothing circles, Misha purring and cooing as he laid on the couch comfortably. Jensen reached for the tv remote, which was under Misha, pulling and pushing Misha's fat body this way and that to get to it. Misha grumbled and rolled over slightly, revealing the remote just a little but enough for Jensen to rip it out from under Misha. Another grumble was emitted from the man as he fell onto his back again heavily. He pawed at Jensen, annoyingly trying to get his attention as Jensen channel surfed to find something he liked. More pawing, some meowing and a lot of heavy movement came from beside him, sometimes Jensen would just ignore Misha. Misha crawled on top of Jensen and straddled his hips with his huge thighs and placed his wide ass down on Jensen's lap. He pawed at Jensen's chest, meowing and trying to get his attention. Jensen huffed in annoyance at the sudden weight of Misha on him and turned his gaze towards the needy blue eyed man. "Misha." Was all he had to say. An annoyed meow left Misha's mouth. Jensen rolled his eyes, placing a hand on Misha's belly and rubbing. He returned his attention back to the tv where he finally stopped on a channel to watch Arrow. Misha didn't care much for television but when Jensen was gone out to work, he'd leave it on as background noise for Misha. His belly growled loudly, causing Jensen to jump slightly and Misha almost laughed, he could feel himself slipping in and out of headspace as his mind wandered to more complicated thoughts. Jensen seemed to notice this too, because a more human demeanor started to take over Misha. Blue eyes was pressing his face against Jensen's chest and slowly lifting his arms to wrap them around Jensen's waist loosely. "Hey Misha." Jensen started but was interrupted. "You've seen this episode of Arrow like 20 times already, when will you get bored of it and when will this channel stop playing shitty reruns?" Misha's voice was hoarse almost, as if it was trying to figure out how it formed words. He cleared his throat before leaning into Jensen's face and pressing a sweet kiss to his cheek. Jensen smiled as Misha nibbled at Jensen's ear and then made his way down to Jensen's neck. "Misha... not now." Jensen tried moving his head to get a better view of the television screen but Misha kept getting in his way. "Can you get me something to eat, please?" A little smile crept onto Misha's face as Jensen looked at his boyfriend with bewilderment. "You just ate!" Another growl came from Misha's belly, as if on cue and Jensen rolled his eyes as he pushed Misha off of him. Misha grumbled as he rolled off the couch to follow Jensen into the kitchen. He sat down at the island counter, it had been a while since he had actually sit down at the counter. He noticed that he was too big for the bar stool, he might as well be sitting on two. Jensen noticed this as well as he placed a couple of pulled pork sandwiches on a plate in front of him. "Looks like your gonna need a bigger stool, or a smaller ass." Misha glared at Jensen for a second before grabbing one of the sandwiches and hungrily stuffing it into his mouth. "Jeez, Mish. Slow down. You eat like you've never seen food before." Misha grumbled something along the lines of 'fuck off' and 'I can do what I want, Jensen' but Jensen couldn't make it out clearly because of the amount of food in Misha's mouth. "You're such a pig." Jensen leaned down and cupped Misha's face gently, kissing his temple as Misha relaxed into him. He walked back over to the living room to continue watching his show, leaving his fat boyfriend to eat in peace. It didn't take Misha long to finish up and rejoin Jensen on the couch. He sat down with a heavy thud and a loud belch, the couch dipped significantly making Jensen fall into his shoulder. Jensen couldn't believe how fat Misha was right now, he really needed to go on a diet or something. "Misha, you gotta stop eating shit." Misha turned his head quickly his eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "I mean, like, eating things that aren't good for you. Aren't you concerned about your weight?" Misha hadn't really been paying attention, not that he cared anyways. He placed his hands on his belly and squeezed the sides gently. Moving his hands up and down to jiggle and jostle the new found fat, it wasn't that bad. Jensen watched as Misha curiously played with his body, exploring the new curves and extra meat. The sigh that escaped Jensen's lips was louder than he wanted it to be. Misha looked over at him, left eyebrow raised as he looked down on Jensen. The younger man just shook his head gently. "Do we still have a scale in the bathroom?" Misha shrugged as he reached over Jensen for the tv remote to change the channel.


	3. Tight Wardrobe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Misha comes back from hiatus just to figure out that his old Cas outfit is nearly 3 sizes too small. Wardrobe tells him to ease up on the sweets. J2 and tacos are there to comfort him afterwards.

Coming back on to set after the hiatus was always hard for Misha, he found that every time he had to work extra hard to fit into his Cas wardrobe again. It seemed that he gained more and more weight every summer and Misha didn't quite understand why it happened that way. He ran daily and was quite active if he did say so himself. It's not like his diet changed during the summer, although he did eat more some days, he more than made up for it by being more active. No one ever commented on Misha's hiatus weight however until he came back on set for season 13. Jensen and Jared gave him looks as he entered wardrobe, Jared making a comment quietly to Jensen that Misha heard.   
"There's no way he's gonna be able to squeeze into his wardrobe this time around."  
Misha quickly turned his head as his cheeks dusted a light shade of pink in slight anger. What did Jared mean by that? One of the ladies from wardrobe, Cindy, greeted him quickly. Glancing down at his body as she did and Misha's cheeks became a darker shade of pink. He knew that he'd gained weight but was it really that noticeable? Did he look visibly bigger than he did at the end of last season? He decided not to get into it. Cindy handed him his Cas wardrobe and asked him to put it on. She left shortly after to give him some privacy while he changed. Sure enough, nothing fit, not even remotely. Jared's words rang through his head again. Misha gulped down some air in a worried fashion. These were loose fitting last season, surely he couldn't have gained that much? Cindy came back in after a couple minutes and Misha shrugged. A sigh escaped her lips as she grabbed the tape measure from the desk behind Misha and a clip board with his previous measurements.

Knowing that he's gone up nearly 3 sizes since the hiatus was enough to set Misha's mood to horrible. Not only was he beating himself up about it but his confidence seemed to dwindle down to nothing. He walked around set like it was first day there, awkward around everyone and quiet. Curling in on himself like he did when he was upset and making it his goal to avoid eye contact with anyone he talked to. Wardrobe was pretty hard on him this morning.  
"Good thing you aren't filming today because we need to get new clothes for you. You need to lay off the sweets, Misha"  
Misha sighed, lunch came around sooner then he hoped, the smells coming from the catering tents were tempting but he didn't want to risk eating right now. He heard his name behind him, turning only to see Jensen and Jared calling him over.  
"Hey Mish! Coming for lunch?" Jared yelled happily.  
"They're serving tacos today!" Jensen smiled enthusiastically.  
Misha smiled shyly as he shook his head, "No, I was... uh... Told to watch what I eat..."  
Jensen stopped every thing he was doing and looked over to Misha with an astonished look. Jared looked over too, with a confused look on his face.   
"What?" Jensen asked dumbly. The look didn't leave his face though as Jared's eyebrows raised. Misha only nodded as he went to join his friends by the entrance to the catering tent. Jared looked at him and quickly spoke up.   
"Who told you that you need to watch what you eat?"   
A small scowl appeared on both of his friend's faces, curious as to who would tell Misha something like that.   
"Was it a doctor? Because that's the only acceptable reason for anyone to say that." Jensen piped up as Misha shook his head gently. Jensen's eyes widened at that and he looked over at Jared.   
"Actually, it was wardrobe who told me... I've gone up nearly 3 sizes over hiatus..." Misha whispered self consciously, half hoping that his friends didn't hear him. But Jared had ears like a bat and his face fell at the response. "Really...?" Misha nodded slightly as he avoided eye contact, looking anywhere but remotely in front of him. Jensen looked confused, obviously he didn't hear Misha so Jared told him quietly. That earned the same response from Jensen as Jared gave Misha, except he seemed a little more angry. He turned away from his friends and headed into the catering tent. Jared shrugged as he and Misha followed Jensen. Wardrobe was sitting at their usual table and Jensen was on a hot course towards them.   
"Hey! Did you guys tell Misha that he had to watch what he eats?" Jensen's voice was a little louder then Misha wanted it to be, in fact he would've just been happy to leave the situation alone. The ladies in wardrobe all looked up at Jensen and one of them piped up rather rudely.   
"Jensen, it's none of your business, but yes we did. He needs to watch his weight."   
Jensen's eyes nearly popped out of his head, a look of pure disgust taking over his features.   
"It's none of your business if Misha's gained weight and it's certainly not your business to tell him to watch what he eats!"   
Misha just wanted to disappear as he watched Jensen, the whole catering tent had gone quiet just to listen to Jensen. Jared put his arm around Misha protectively as he scowled at the woman at the table. Robert was quick to make his way over to the table to calm Jensen down and talk to them privately. He gave Misha an apologetic look as he crossed the room. Jensen huffed as he walked back over to Misha and Jared.   
"Don't let them get to Mish, you're perfect just the way you are, extra weight and all." Jensen said as he placed his hand in Misha's hair. Misha adverted his gaze from Jensen but his cheeks turned a light shade of pink in embarrassment. Jensen led Misha over to the food stands and piled him a plate with all his favorites, he just knew Misha that well. The three of them grabbed their food and went back to Jensen's trailer to eat it in peace. 

"Hey Mish? I don't know if you heard me this morning in wardrobe but I wanted to apologize. I didn't mean it in a condescending way." Jared piped up after they finished eating. Misha looked over at him and shook his head, it didn't really matter anymore. Jared and Jensen and stood up for him today and that was enough to tell Misha that they didn't care about his weight at all.   
"I did hear you, but it's fine. Don't worry about it." Misha smiled as he grabbed some Jensen's cookies off his plate. Jensen smacked his hand gently as he laughed.   
"Hey, those are mine!"


	4. Short and Sweet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jensen bakes some Christmas sweets and Misha eats them all.

A cup of warm tea, a fluffy blanket, a good book and a crackling fire. That's all Misha needed on a cold Canadian winter night. He was sitting in the arm chair, some light Christmas music playing in the background and the smell of gingerbread in the air. Jensen had been baking all day, gingerbread, shortbread, fudge and every other Christmas treat he could think of. Misha had been snacking on Jensen's treats all day, filling himself up and feeling warm inside. He turned the page of his book, so lost in the story that he didn't notice Jensen walking into the room with a plate of Christmas goodies. 

"Hey Misha," Jensen said warmly as he set the plate down on the coffee table. Misha placed his book down and smiled up at Jensen softly. Jensen grabbed a goodie off the plate and handed it to Misha. He gratefully accepted the butter tart, moaning around his mouth full of Jensen's baking. Misha grabbed for another treat off the plate and ate that too. One led to another, to another, to the entire plate and Jensen laughed. Misha belched loudly, excusing himself quietly. Resting a hand on his belly, full and heavy in his lap, he began to rub soothing circles into the taut skin. A dopey smile on his face as Jensen kissed his cheek happily. 

"So I'm gonna go ahead and guess that you think they're all good." Jensen chuckled silently as Misha nodded. A tiredness filled him as he yawned, it was getting late anyways. Maybe just one more chapter of his book and a glass of milk to sooth his heavily filled belly.


End file.
